FFXI: Rebellion
by TrueDarkBlade
Summary: The story of a Mithra boy and how he will change the way of the Mithra forever! Chapter Six now up!
1. Life isn’t fair!

Rebellion

Chapter One: Life isn't fair!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My second Fan Fiction Ever!

Don't I feel special? No? Okay then…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A sad tune played on a flute, high above the clouds from an unknown source, none cared for where it came from, nor could they. The song was from a bard hidden in the shadows, one whom could not show his face, for shame would soon follow such an action. The hidden being jumped from his perch and fell gracefully into the water. He quickly swam through the water on a set path he had traversed several times over. The morning sun had yet to come about, but that had no hindrance. He quickly snuck back into the residential district, not seen nor heard by any guard. He jumped into a two-storied house where a small Mithra boy said in a half dazed stupor, "Hello Daddy…" The small boy known as Dervask then rolled over and fell back into his land of dreams, not to wake up until the morning's sun showed its face. The father, known only as Soltreb, gave a soft smirk and silently chuckled to himself. He then slowly walked down the stairs and then turned towards his room, trying to make his way into his bed, but his wife, known as Daida, had cut him off at the kitchen. She was drinking tea and looked like as if she was oblivious to the world as she laid down the cup and stared into her reflection. "Sit down…" She said in a calm tone as Soltreb walked by the door to the room. Soltreb quickly sat down, not wanting incur her wrath. "You went out again, didn't you?" She asked, in a calm, yet frightening way.

"Yeah, but it's not like I did anything wrong, Daida…"

"Male Mithra are suppose to stay at home, Soltreb…"

"Bah! I don't see the male Tarutaru staying at home, or the male Elvaan, or the male Humes!"

"You're right, they don't stay at home, but you're a Mithra, and Mithra males are not as strong as male Elvaans or male Humes…"

"What about Tarutaru?"

"Everything is stronger then a Tarutaru…"

They both chuckled for a second, but then Daida said, "Still, I don't want you going outside anymore, I mean, it would be humiliating for us all if someone sees you."

Soltreb then looked at her with sad eyes and whimpered. All of such combined seemed strangely cute for some strange bizarre reason.

Daida blinked at him and sighed saying, "Damn it, why do you have to be so damn cute? It's not fair!"

Soltreb smiled and said, "Who said anything was ever fair?"

Daida smirked and said, "Fine, do as you wish, but if anyone sees you, I'm going to say you're an imposter who should be killed on site…"

Soltreb blinked and said, "Fair enough…"

"Can I just ask something though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How the hell are you so damn cute?"

"It's a secret passed down in my family…"

"No really, how?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you…"

"Well, then could you at least do it again?"

Soltreb then did the exact same thing again, and it was still strangely cute. Daida blushed slightly, the cuteness overwhelming her. She then sighed and said, "Screw it…" She leaped over the table, tackling Soltreb to the ground and passionately kissing him. A small Mithra girl then walked into the room and jumped in shock. The two quickly scrabbled to their feet after seeing the girl.

"Umm… I-I-I was … Umm…" The girl then slowly inched her way out of the room.

Daida looked to Soltreb and said, "Nausi definitely gets her cuteness from you…"

Soltreb looked to her and said, "I guess … so I take it that she kind of ruined the mood, eh?"

Daida then sighed and said, "Yeah…"

Soltreb then shrugged and said, "Oh well, I'm kind of tired anyway…"

"You have to be the only person I know who would rather sleep instead of have sex…"

"Wait … _Sex_?"

"What did you think we were going to do? Roll around on the floor kissing all day?"

"Ummm … No ...Maybe … Yeah..."

Daida sighed and said, "Ah well, the children will be awake soon anyway so it doesn't really matter…"

"Aww… But it will only take a minute!"

"For _you_ maybe…"

Soltreb then looked at her in his weirdly cute way, but Daida then responded with, "You used it too much already, I'm immune to it now…"

Soltreb then sighed and said, "Damn, Oh well, I think I'll go to sleep now…"

"Oh no, you have to watch Dervask today while I take the girls out hunting…"

"What? That was today? Well, … Why don't you take him along with you, he seems like the hunter type, so there shouldn't be that big of a problem."

"Didn't we just discus this a minute ago?"

"No, we were discussing about me, not Dervask…"

"The same rules apply!"

"Okay, okay, I got it, but you do know, he is going to be angry at you right?"

"He'll get over it…"

"That's what you think…"

"I don't have time for this right now, I have to go get ready…"

A Mithra girl, named Habaki, slowly walked into the room, still groggy from her slumber. Nausi quickly grabbed Habaki and dragged her out of the room yelling, "Don't go in there!"

Daida slightly chuckled and said, "Um… Nausi, it's okay, we aren't doing anything, you and your sister can come out…"

Habaki walked out, glaring back at her sister. "See Nausi…" She said slightly angered, "I told you, you were just dreaming…"

"You sure?" Nausi said as she slowly peeked her head, "But it looked so real…"

Soltreb smirked and said, "Well it was so real because…"

Daida then quickly cut off his statement by saying, "Because some people's dreams are just like that!"

Nausi then looked kinda confused at them, but then said, "Well, I guess that makes sense…"

Another Mithra girl, who seemed to come out of nowhere, then said, "But how did she get into the hallway then?"

Soltreb thought for a second and said, "She obviously slept walked…"

The girl known as Kagi then said, "I can't tell what's more humorous, the physics of what you're trying to explain, or the fact that the only thing you're hiding is that you two got a little frisky…"

Soltreb looked to Daida and said, "Well, she's got us there, doesn't she?"

Daida looked to Kagi and said, "You have no evidence!"

Kagi smirked and said, "You'd be correct if I wasn't here the entire time…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Kagi then grinned and started to repeat Daida's past words in a mocking tone, "Damn it, why do you have to be so damn cute? It's not fair!"

Daida then quickly covered Kagi's mouth with her hands and quickly mumbled to her, "Shut it or you wont be going hunting today…"

Kagi blinked at her and said, "Wait, we're going hunting today?"

Habaki laughed at Kagi and said, "Can't you remember anything? Today we go hunting with mom!"

Kagi blinked and said, "Oh, right, I remember now…"

Daida looked around and said, "Where is Baji anyway?"

Kagi smirked and said, "Baji? You have to be kidding, she sleeps even longer then Dervask for crying out loud!"

Dervask then walked into the room and asked, "Did someone call my name?"

Habaki quickly said, "No, now go back to sleep!"

Dervask blinked and then fell down asleep. Soltreb blinked at him and then said aloud, "Wow, I wish I could do that…"

Baji then walked into the room, standing on top of Dervask. She looked down and said in her stupor, "When did we get a carpet?"

Nausi blinked at Baji and said, "Umm… That's Dervask…"

Baji looked at Nausi like she was crazy and said, "Why did you make Dervask into a carpet?"

Daida sighed and said, "You know what, I'll explain that later, but for now we need you to pick classes…" She then looked around and yelled out, "Hey, Vendisioh, where are you!"

An aged moogle then slowly flew into the room and said, "You called, Daida?"

Daida then nodded and said, "Yeah, I need you to give my daughters their classes, we're going hunting today…"

Vendisioh then nodded and then looked the Kagi saying, "What would you like to be?"

Kagi grinned and said, "Ninja of course…" The moogle then spun around in a circle, a golden circle then formed it's self around Kagi. Kagi took a step back and said, "Well… That was interesting…"

Vendisioh then looked to Habaki and said, "What would you like to be?"

Habaki thought for a second and then said, "Can I be something that kicks a whole bunch of ass and still look cool while doing it?"

The moogle smirked and said, "Samurai it is then…" The then spun around once more, casting the golden circle around Habaki. She looked around and said, "Does that mean I'm badass now?"

The moogle smirked and said, "Not quite yet…"

Baji then yelled out, "Me next! I wanna be a black mage!"

The moogle smirked as he then casted the circle onto Baji. He then looked to Nausi and said, "And what would you like to be?"

Nausi blinked and said, "Umm… Well,… I don't really like fighting… So could you…"

Vendisioh then smirked and said, "Way ahead of you!" He then spun around and casted the gold circle on Nausi. Nausi then blinked and said, "Is that all there is to it?"

The moogle then smirked and said, "Is that all?"

Daida nodded, but before she could say, "Yes…" Dervask yelled out, "I WANNA BE A MONK!"

The Vendisioh smiled and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He then quickly turned, casting the gold circle, but then starting to spin in the other direction, casting the circle on all the children. Vendisioh then smiled and said, "Welcome to the training circle! Time has now stopped for you five so I could train you in your selected fields. This is extremely important for all of you, so I suggest you pay attention…"

Kagi then looked around and said, "So does this happen to everyone?"

Vendisioh shook his head and said, "No, not really..."

Habaki then grinned and said, "Ha! I guess that means were special!"

The moogle then shook his head and said, "No, it's just that I am the only moogle to my knowledge who can do this..."

Baji looked to Habaki and said, "I think you're the only _special_ one here Habaki..."

Kagi then smirked and said, "Back to normal I see, Baji, I really don't like you when you first wake up in the morning..."

Baji then glared at Kagi and said, "Shut the hell up..."

Dervask then yelled out, "CAN'T BREATHE!"

Baji then looked down to Dervask and then slowly stepped off of him. Vendisioh then blinked and said, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Chapter: Training is Hard as Hell…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Side notes!

I just think I should at least say the ages of the Characters just to give you a better idea of them...

Kagi: 11 Habaki: 10 Dervask: 8 Baji/Nausi: 6

If you can't tell, Baji and Nausi are twins...

Further more, to my knowledge the names don't mean anything, so please don't actually try to find meaning in them…

Also I only write when I am really tired, so if things start going insane, please notify me so I can try to find out what the hell I was thinking...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hazza! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!

I swear to god I will kill anyone who says male Mithra don't exist...


	2. Training is Hard as Hell…

Rebellion

Chapter Two: Training is Hard as Hell…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Okay, a lot of you are probably bitching at me for some form of reason, but trust me, it WILL get a lot better by chapter 4, BUT ONLY IF YOU R&R!

Anyway, I didn't give a good description of everyone, so I will do it this time!

Also I would like to say that I haven't played FFXI in a long time, so please don't make fun of me too much…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Vendisioh coughed and said, "Anyway, moving on, we should move outside, because as fun as it would be for you people to run around and break stuff in the house while time is frozen, NO!"

They all slowly made their way to the front yard where Vendisioh then yelled out, "Okay, now to get you people some equipment!" He then snapped both of his fingers at the same time, casting the gold circle around them all and new clothing formed around them.

Dervask's hair, being so long it was down to his tail, was tied back by a strap of leather with iron plates embedded into it. A bandana was tied around his head with an iron Celtic knot on it. A pretty normal monk's uniform appeared on Dervask's chest and legs, except that they were red and black instead of the normal blue and brown. Black wood boots formed around his feet and metal bracer like gauntlets appeared around his hands. The metal was a strange light brown that was lighter than normal bronze.

A large metal helmetwith asmall horn on the forehead, another metal Celtic knotattacked to the horn, appeared on Habaki's head, it was made of the same metal as Dervask's weapons where made of, but it was painted over in black. A black scale mail then appeared over her chest, black plate mail gloves and leggings, and metal boots appeared on her as well. A large katana formed on her back, causing her so slightly stain from the weight.

A black cloth mask formed over Kagi's face, a metal Celtic knot embedded in it. Clothing similar to Dervask's, except they where all black, appeared on her. Two short, katana like swords, appeared on her belt.

A white cloak with a large black Celtic knot sewn into the back appeared around Nausi's body and covered her silver hair, her being the only one with silver hair, the rest having orange. She was given an entire normal white mage uniform, except the normal red was switched with black. A black wood shield and a small black wood mallet appeared in her hands.

A black, top pointed, large brimmed hat appeared on top of Baji's head. A white Celtic knot was placed on the front of the brim that covered her eyes. A large black cape with white inner lining appeared around her body. A black cloth shirt, a large red pattern in the center of it, appeared on her chest. Black gloves, with a fire like pattern on both of them, appeared on her hands. Black cloth pants and black wood boots appeared on her legs.

Vendisioh then grinned and said, "Damn, I love those golden circles…"

Everyone looked around at their clothes. Habaki then looked to Vendisioh and said, "You like black a lot don't you?"

Vendisioh then looked to Habaki and said, "I thought you said you wanted to look bad ass, nothing is more bad ass then the color black…"

Kagi looked around, then glared at Vendisioh and said, "What's the big idea making Baji look cooler then the rest of us? Everyone knows ninjas are way cooler then any mage…"

Bajiglared at Kagiand said, "You're just jealous of the fact that black mages are cooler then any other class…"

Vendisioh then smirked and said, "She has a point there, it is the law of black mages…"

Dervask looked to Vendisioh and said, "So is that it? I mean, the free stuff is cool and all, but I thought there would be more to it…"

Vendisioh glared at Dervask and said, "You idiot! I said TRAINING, not give away free crap!"

Vendisioh then snapped his fingers causing and a slightly darker ring appeared under Dervask. In an instant Dervask dropped to his knees.

Dervask painfully made out the words, "So … heavy … hard … to … breathe…"

Vendisioh then looked to the rest of the group and said, "Anyone else want to say something stupid?"

The rest of them slowly shook their heads.

Vendisioh then grinned and said, "Good … Now to get to the training…" He snapped his fingers and a gold circle appeared around all of them, causing them to disappear in an instant.

Inside Windurst Walls:

Dervask looked around and noticed that no one was around him but the moogle. He glared at him and said, "What … did … you … do … to … my sisters…"

Vendisioh grinned and said, "Oh, don't worry about that, right now you need to get something of mine…"

Dervask blinked at him and said, "Why … me?"

The moogle chuckled and said, "That's simple, because I hate you…"

Dervask then slowly stood up straight and then tried to throw a punch at the moogle, but only found that the moogle quickly moved out of the way and snapped his fingers, casting another darker ring around Dervask, causing him to fall to the ground. He was breathing so hard he was almost hyperventilating.

Vendisioh shook his head and said, "Keep this up and your bones will shatter from your clothes alone…"

"You … bastard moogle … I'll kill you … as soon … as … I … complete … this stupid … training…"

The moogle grinned and said, "Good, now I want you to get this thing to me…" He then held out a small gold goblet.

Dervask blinked at it and said, "So … since it's … in your hands … I win right?"

"What's in my hands?" The moogle asked as he showed Dervask his empty hands. "As I was saying, get my goblet back, it's at the top of the really big tree." He then pointed to a huge tree in the center of the area.

Dervask's jaw dropped as he tried to see the top of the tree without straining himself, but found that feat impossible. He sighed and mumbled, "I am really starting to hate moogles…" Dervask slowly got to his feet and dragged his feet across the wooden walkway. After what seemed like eternity and a half, Dervask made it to the center island and then looked up at what awaited him. He sighed and began to walk forward, only to find his challenge had quickly multiplied.

"I HATE STAIRS!" Dervask yelled out as he looked at the stone steps leading to the tree. He slowly lifted up his right leg and slowly slid it onto the first step. He then lifted up his other leg and used up the rest of his energy getting it onto the same step. Dervask breathed heavily feeling like as if he had just sprinted a thousand miles without resting.

Vendisioh cackled at Dervask, standing at the top of the steps he grinned and said, "One step? Is that all the strength you have in you? And you said you wanted to be a monk … Bah…"

Dervask growled and yelled out, "You bastard moogle!" He then charged up the steps, his rage consuming him so much he could no longer feel the gravity, the pain in his legs, or the pressure on his heart.

"Holy…" Being the only words out of Vendisioh's mouth as Dervask sent him flying into the top of the tree, hitting the golden goblet.

Dervask then cackled loudly and yelled out, "That good enough for you?" He then began breathing heavily like as if his lungs were about to explode, and then they did.

Some time before, inside Windurst Waters:

Habaki looked around to see no one was there but the moogle, her, and a bunch of people frozen in time. Habaki yawned and said, "So Mr. Moogle, tell me again why you are doing this?"

Vendisioh sighed and said, "Because as fun as it would be to have you people run around getting killed because you have no skills what so ever, No…"

"Touché…"

"What?"

Habaki then shrugged and said, "I have no idea…"

Vendisioh then blinked and said, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight … Moving along…" Vendisioh then looked around and said, "Being the only one with shiny armor you will obviously be the person to take the most damage…"

"Curse my lust for shiny armor!"

"Indeed, but that is not the point I am trying to make is … SMOTE!" He then snapped his fingers and summoned a darkened circle above Habaki's head that shot lightning down onto her.

Habaki's body started shaking as she fell backward onto the ground.

The moogle sighed and mumbled, "That's what I thought, you can't take much damage at all…"

Habaki then jumped up and yelled out, "That was fun! Do it again!"

Vendisioh then blinked and mumbled, "Never mind…" He then coughed and said, "Okay, now let's see if you know how to use that sword on your back…"

Habaki then slowly took the large sword from her back and said, "Of course I know how to use this, how doesn't!"

"You're holding it backwards…"

Habaki then looked at the blade, noticing the sharp end was facing her. "Umm, yeah well … only cool people hold it like this…"

"So being dead is cool nowadays? Fascinating…"

"Shut up!" She then turned the sword around and raised the sword up to try to chop at Vendisioh, only to find herself falling backwards.

The moogle sighed and said, "You know what, just forget it for now, you're just hopeless."

"I'll show you hopeless!" She then charged at Vendisioh and took a swing at him and then hear a loud, "Eep!" Habaki grinned and said, "Wow Mr. Moogle, you scream like a girl!"

"That w- … was me…"

Habaki then turned to see Nausi, on the ground panting, and asked, "You okay?"

"Have … you … seen … Dervask?"

"Yes I have, I've seen him a lot…"

"Where … is he?"

"I don't know, I've just seen him, not recently, but I have seen him…"

"Dervask … trouble … is … in … so … tired…"

"So I take it you want me to go bring you to Dervask so we can fix how much he screwed himself over right? So where to?"

"I … already came … from Port … but..." And with that Nausi fell asleep.

"I keep telling her, waking up as early as she does isn't healthy…" Habaki then picked up Nausi and slowly walked towards Windurst Walls.

Some time before, inside Port Windurst:

Baji blinked at Vendisioh and said, "Don't you think you're using that a little too much?"

The moogle grinned and said, "Too much is not enough!"

"Was that supposed to make sense?"

"Maybe…"

"Have I called you insane yet?"

"Not that I can remember…"

"You're fricking insane … and an idiot on top of that…"

Vendisioh glared at Baji and snapped his fingers; a darker circle appeared above Baji. From the circle came lightning shocking Baji until she fell to the ground. Vendisioh smirked and said, "Thou hath been smote…"

Baji coughed up smoke and then asked, "Don't you think you went a little overboard with that?"

"No, not really, I found it completely justified…"

"Can we please just get on with the training?"

"You take the fun out of everything don't you?" Vendisioh then picked up a small rock from the ground and placed it in front of Baji. He then commanded, "Now, pick up the stone…"

Baji knelt down and then went to pick up the stone, only to be electrocuted by Vendisioh as he yelled out, "Smote!"

"Must you do that?"

"Yes! It is a necessary part of life! Now don't pick it up that way, use your mind and spirit to pick it up!"

"You're joking right?"

"No! Now do it! Meditate if you have to!"

Baji sighed and said, "I just had to be a black mage…" She put her hands together, her middle and ring fingers folding over each other, her pinkies, index fingers, and thumbs being pushed together. She closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head and focused her mind and spirit into the rock. She quickly opened her eyes and pulled her hands apart causing the rock to levitate a foot off the ground and wobble a little. She then smirked slightly and said, "If that is all you have for me moogle, then I guess I have completed the task…" She then looked around to see no one was there, but then she heard yelling behind her.

"Baji!" Yelled the voice it was none other than Nausi, she was running towards her and gasping for air, "Have you seen Dervask?"

Baji blinked at Nausi and said, "No, why? Is something wrong?"

Nausi tried to say the words, but she fell to her knees and continued to gasp for her much needed air.

"You okay?"

"Dervask … might … be in … trouble…"

"So what else is new?"

"By trouble … I mean … dying…"

Baji blinked at her and said, "So what else is new?"

"I really … hate it … when you … do that…"

"So what else is new?"

"Why … must you … be annoying?"

"Because mom made me that way…"

"Which way … is Walls?"

Baji then pointed to the path leading to Windurst Walls. Nausi instantly got up and started running down the path, continuing to gasp for air.

Baji then shook her head and said, "There is definitely something wrong with her…"

Some time before in Windurst Woods:

Kagi sighed and said, "Don't you think you're abusing that a little?"

Vendisioh grinned and said, "No, this is abusing it!" He then used the circle to teleport two feet next to himself, and then he looked down at a rock and teleported it to his hand. He then teleported in front of Kagi and held out the rock, teleporting it above Kagi's head he spoke, "That is abusing it, using it four times just to hit you in the head with a rock…"

Kagi glared at Vendisioh and said, "Did you really have to do that?"

"Not in the least…"

"Is there a point to anything you do?"

"Mostly no, but for right now I must train you in the ways of stealth…"

"And how are you going to do that? Play hide and seek?"

"Exactly! Wow, you must be able to read my mind!"

"You have to be kidding! Hide and seek is a children's game!"

"Well then, I guess this should be easy!" And with that, Vendisioh disappeared.

Kagi went searching for Vendisioh; she searched everywhere, even inside boxes!

She kicked the ground in frustration and yelled out, "You god damn moogle!"

"Something wrong Kagi?"

"Of course there is something wrong! I'm playing hide and seek and I can't find that damned moogle!" Kagi yelled out. Kagi then thought for a second and tackled the person behind her saying, "Though you could trick me didn't you, moogle!" Kagi looked up to see she had actually tackled Nausi instead.

"Ow … that hurt…"

"Ummm … sorry?"

"How could you mistake me for a moogle?"

"Very carefully?"

Nausi sighed and said, "Have you seen Dervask?"

Kagi thought for a second and said, "No, not really, but if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thank you, but could you please get off me now?"

"No, not until you can tell me how the hell I am suppose to catch that moogle!"

"Ever try setting a trap?"

"A trap? You're brilliant!" Kagi then hugged Nausi, stood up, and then helped her to her feet.

"Umm … right … I'm going to go back to looking for Dervask now … bye!" And with that said, Nausi ran off.

Kagi grinned menacingly and said, "Oh, I will be back, moogle, and today is the day you will regret…" She then cackled loudly, trying to intimidate him even more. Kagi then ran to the residential district, only to reemerge minutes later holding something behind her back. She then yelled out, "Okay Vendisioh, either you come out of hiding, or I destroy your most prized magazine!" Kagi then pulled out a magazine entitled, "Play Mog" and yelled out, "This is the first issue ever, I know how much you love this version and I also know you know that I know that I can destroy this much faster then you can use a teleport spell! So what do you say to that?"

Vendisioh then appeared, yelling out, "Just put down the magazine and no one gets hurt, okay?"

"Freeze right there and you will get your magazine back!" Kagi yelled back as she slowly gets closer and closer to the moogle. Then finally she poked him and yelled out, "Tag!" She then threw the magazine into his face and grinned saying, "I win, now onto the real training!"

"You cheated!"

"So?"

"You can't cheat!"

"I believe I just did…"

The moogle growled and said, "Bah! I'll make sure to make your training twice as hard now!"

"Oh, I am so very scared…"

Vendisioh then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Some time before in Windurst Walls:

Nausi looked to Vendisioh and said, "Where is everyone?"

"That is not important, what is important is that Dervask will hurt himself badly and unless you are there when it happens, he will die."

"What? But how … I don't understand! How could I save him? I'm not even trained yet in white magic!"

"As long as you can move your spirit with your mind, you will know what to do…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea, but it sounded cool…"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Many things!"

"How the hell am I suppose to find Dervask anyway?"

"Don't worry too much you have some time to get ready, but I must say goodbye for now…" Vendisioh then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Some time later:

Habaki came walking into Walls, carrying Nausi on her back. All of a sudden a voice yelled, "You bastard moogle!" The voice was none other than Dervask.

"Damn it…" mumbled Habaki as she started to run. She soon came to Dervask, hunched over and blood pouring from his mouth. "Holy crap! What happened?"

Dervask looked up at her, but didn't make a sound.

"Umm … Nausi, I really think Dervask could use some help … Now!"

"But I'm so tired … I'll do it tomorrow…"

"Nausi!" Habaki then put Nausi down, grabbed her by her shoulders, and then shook her wildly yelling, "WAKE UP!"

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't Dervask is going to die!"

"What? Huh? Dervask?" Nausi then rubbed her eyes and said, "Wait … Dervask?" Nausi quickly ripped herself from Habaki's hold and ran to Dervask, saying, "What happened to you?"

Dervask looked to her, but didn't say a thing.

Vendisioh appeared with a smirk and stated, "His lungs exploded … Well, not really exploded, more like the force of gravity pulled down the air in his lungs so hard that it ripped the lungs apart…"

"How…" Nausi mumbled, "How am I suppose to fix this?"

"You did this didn't you, you damned moogle!" yelled Habaki.

"You could say that…"

"If he dies, you die!"

"How am I suppose to heal him…" Nausi continued to mumble. A voice echoed in her mind, "As long as you can move your spirit with your mind, you will know what to do…" Nausi sighed and cleared her mind. She then began to slowly reach out with her spirit. She could feel his injury and pain, but still didn't know what to do. She became aggravated and tried to punch the ground, but used her spirit instead, hitting Dervask's damaged area. She instantly felt her energy begin to drain into Dervask, but slowly felt his pain and injury fade.

Dervask instantly started coughing up blood, and then he rolled over, trying to get it out of his lungs.

Habaki looked to Dervask, then to Nausi and said, "Are you sure you didn't want to be a black mage instead?"

Vendisioh looked to Habaki and said, "What are you talking about, she did a great job!"

"He's coughing up blood!"

"If she didn't heal him he wouldn't even be able to cough at all!"

"… I knew that! I was just testing you!"

"Sure you were…"

Nausi looked to Dervask and said, "Are you okay?"

Dervask nodded and said, "Yeah, but I have the feeling I'll never be able to get the taste of blood out…"

Nausi smiled and said, "That's good…" Nausi then got up and started to walk away saying, "If anyone needs me, I'll be taking a nap."

Dervask yawned and said, "Yeah, me too…" He then fell to the ground and slept there.

"Is he really going to sleep there?" Asked Vendisioh.

"Of course he is!" Answered Habaki, "He is Dervask, sleeper of anywhere! Able to sleep on anything without a second's thought!"

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was…"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Next Chapter: Return to Reality

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Side notes: I'd like to thank anyone who is reading this, for without them … I would be doing good in school…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

I think this one was a little rushed, what do you think?

Read and Review now and you may have the chance to win a cookie!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Legal Stuff: All rites to FFXI are owned by Square Enix, which shall from here on out, be known as Squeenix. I own all current characters as well as the story line…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222


	3. Fight in the Dark

Rebellion

Chapter 3: Fight in the Dark

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The only thing keeping me awake is caffeine…

A bottle of sprite is looking at me like I'm crazy…

I can no longer read the numbers on the clock…

It is the perfect time to write…

I must now rant!

I really want to start playing the XI again, but can't because my brother left his copy of the XI here and he's in college now…

GRRR!

I now feel sad for deleting my former characters…

They were famous too… Only characters ever to walk through the invisible walls in Windurst and fall into water…

Morvagor: Once, Windurst Waters, got out via black mage, I forget the server…

Doure: Three times, Port Windurst, got out via GMs, Pandemonium Server…

I am sad because I miss them now…

Though there were some really good fishing spots under the pier…

So I got Xenosaga 2 today, only to find out that I lost my memory card…

I feel like shooting myself in the foot …

With a bullet made out of salt…

And then pouring vinegar into the wound…

And them bashing my head into a wall…

Many, many times…

Also I now have FFXI: Chains, and I have no idea what serve I should go to…

The guy at the shop who sold me the game said I should go to Rahmu server cause he would power lvl me…

But I think he only said that to make a sale…

Okay, rant over, now to the story!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Vendisioh then looked to Habaki and said, "Anyway, we need to get back to your training and … I'm talking to air…" He noticed that no one was where Habaki was. Looking around he noticed Habaki kneeling down next to Dervask and continuously poking him with a stick. Vendisioh blinked at him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Poking Dervask with a stick…"

"Why?"

"Because it is the greatest pleasure in the world! Ever!"

"You're insane…"

"Hey, don't complain until you've tried it…" Habaki said as she handed Vendisioh the stick. He reluctantly took it and slowly poked Dervask in the ribs, causing him to roll over in his sleep.

Habaki then yelled, "Wow! You got him to roll over on your first turn and with only one poke! That's twenty points right there!"

Vendisioh looked at Habaki in utter confusion and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What? Don't you know the rules of, Poke Dervask While He's Sleeping, aka PDWHS?"

Vendisioh looked so confused that no other emotion could possibly exist at the time.

"I swear, there is something wrong with that moogle, first he tells me to catch him, then when I do he says I cheated!" Said the voice of Kagi.

"I know what you're talking about, first he tells me to make a rock float in the air, and when I do, he's gone!" Replied the voice of Baji. Kagi chuckled while Baji stayed silent. The two soon came up the stares and saw the moogle there standing with the stick.

"What in the hell are you doing you damned moogle?" Asked Baji.

"Ummm … Apparently I am playing PDWHS…"

Kagi blinked and said, "Wow … who's winning?"

"He is…" Habaki said with a sigh, "He got him to roll over with one poke on his first turn!"

"Damn! That's twenty points!"

"I know! It's so unfair!"

Baji then smirked and said, "I call next game…"

"Damn…" Kagi said as she kicked the dirt, "I wanted to play next game…"

30 Games later:

"Go Baji!" Habaki yelled out.

Baji then twirled the stick and went to poke Dervask, but stopped half way, seeing Dervask roll over on his own. Baji blinked and said, "Does that mean I win automatically?"

Dervask then went into the fetal position, like as if he was in great pain.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Habaki asked in a somewhat worried tone.

Kagi walked over and knelt down to Dervask saying, "You okay there, Dervask?"

Dervask opened his eyes; they were filled with the rages of hell its self. Dervask slowly got to his feet and the grabbed Kagi by the throat. Kagi could hardly say anything, but managed to say, "Der … vask … wha…"

His grip then tightened around her neck. He grinned widely as Habaki yelled out, "Dervask! Stop it! You're killing her!" He then threw the now unconscious Kagi at Habaki, knocking both of them into the large tree he had to get to so badly before.

Baji began to raise chunks of earth and fling them at Dervask, only to see him break through them all. Dervask was now at point blank from Baji. Hequicklypulled back his hand to try to punch her, only to have Vendisioh yell out, "Stop!" At that instant, Dervask stopped, completely, he did not move, speak, or breathe.

Vendisioh smirked and said, "I love that spell…"

Baji slowly sunk to the ground in fear of her brother. "What was that?" Baji said quietly to herself, "That couldn't have been Dervask…"

Vendisioh rubbed his chin in contemplation, "That is definitely not normal…"

Nausi yawned loudly as she walked up the stone steps. When she reached the top she looked around to see Habaki and Kagi knocked out, Baji on the floor shaking nervously, Dervask frozen in the air, and Vendisioh thinking to himself. Nausi scratched her head and said, "I leave for a second and everything goes to hell…"

"S-screw y-you, N-Nausi…" Baji said, still shacking.

"Nausi, could you show me that healing spell you casted on Dervask?" Vendisioh said, "I think you did something wrong…"

Nausilooked downsomewhat ashamed andthen did as he commanded.

"Okay, that will be enough…" Vendisioh said with a sigh. He then went back to contemplating and then minutes later looked up and said, "Okay, I think I know what happened…"

"What did she do?" Habaki yelled out, "What is it? Did she cause him to go insane because she used tainted white magic? That's it isn't it? I know it is!"

"Weren't you knocked out a second ago?" Vendisioh asked, somewhat impressed, "Shouldn't you be still knocked out?"

"Bah! I knock myself into things like that all the time, it's no big deal…"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight … Anyway, Nausi, that spell that you used." Vendisioh said turning to Nausi, "Never ever, ever, EVER, use it again … ever…"

Nausi'sface could no longer be seen asshe looked downinsham andsaid, "I'm sorry ... Can I ask what Idid?"

Vendisioh coughed and said, "Well, simply put, instead of using normal spirit and mind energy, you instead used aggressive and angered energy, causing your own rage and hatred to pour into Dervask as you healed him…"

"I see..." Nausi said in a very depressed tone, "I didn't know…"

Vendisioh sighed and said, "It's okay, just don't do it again … ever…"

"Think you said ever enough times?" Habaki said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood and get the focus off of Nausi.

"Wait for it… wait for it… EVER!" Vendisioh then said, going along with Habaki's joke. Vendisioh then smirked and said, "Anyway, the only thing we can do now for Dervask is to just let him act out all that rage…" He then casted a large blue barrier around Dervask and snapped his fingers, letting Dervask free from being frozen in time.

He hit the side of the barrier with his fist, causing Baji to jump back in fear. He yelled loudly and began rapidly punching the barrier. He slowly but surely began to make bracers bend from the force.

Vendisioh looked astonished as he said, "That's amazing, that metal is ever stronger than the strongest steels ever and yet he bends it easily just by punching at a simplebarrier … amazing…"

Dervask slowly stepped back from the barrier and unclenched his fists.

Baji looked to Vendisioh and said, "He's done right? He's cured right?"

"Wow Baji…" Habaki said with a large grin, "So much for looking tough, you're even more of a coward then Nausi!"

"Sorry…" Nausi said with a sigh.

Before Habaki could say something to keep Nausi from acting depressed, Dervask grinned and stabbed his claws into his face and ripped it down his face. As the blood flowed out of his carved face he threw his head back and began to cackle.

"Well … that's new…" Vendisioh said plainly.He then looked to Nausi and said, "You hate a lot of things, don't you?"

Nausi looked down but didn't answer Vendisioh's question.

Dervask then stopped cackling and then fell over and fell asleep like as if nothing happened.

Vendisioh blinked at the now sleeping Dervask and said, "Is there such a thing as controlled narcolepsy?"

Habaki then looked to Nausi and said, "Well Nausi, you're the white mage, answer the moogle!"

Nausi slightly brought her head back up andthought for a second and said softly, "Though narcolepsy usually is uncontrollable, I guess that if one truly willed it, they could give themselves narcolepsy, but that is only pure theory…"

Habaki then grinned and said, "Well I guess that is your answer, Mr. Moogle…"

Vendisioh then shrugged and said, "I see… anyway, I think Dervask might be okay now…"

Habaki then yawned loudly and said, "Well that was fun, but I'm going to sleep now, you people should too…" And with that Habaki left to the residential district, Baji then soon followed, and then followed by Vendisioh.

Nausi sighed and sat down next to the barrier, thinking to herself out loud she said, "Why do I have to be such a screw up all the time? A simple healing spell and I even somehow messed that up too…" She then sighed and thought of all the times she did something wrong and of all the times people ridiculed her. She thenhugged herlegsand mumbled, "Maybe I really am retarded…"

"Is that so?" Dervask said aloud, still looking like as if he was asleep, "And here I thought you were a very intelligent person who was just a little clumsy some times, but then again, that's just me, it's your opinion that really matters…"

"What do you … I…" Nausi began to say, but then decided to respond with, "Why should you care anyway?"

"Because you're my sister…"

"So you're saying that you only care because we're related, and if we weren't then you wouldn't?"

"No, because then we would be friends at the least…"

"At the least?" Said the voice of Kagi with a mischievous chuckle, "Getting a little too friendly don't you think, Dervask? I have always wondered about incest…"

Dervask looked around, only to find no sign of Kagi. He sighed and said, "You really need to stopspyingon couples when they're alone, Kagi, you're really starting to scare me…"

"But if I do that, then how I am ever suppose to see the rarest of all couples, Mithra and Elvaan lesbians!"

Dervask paused for a second before saying, "If I wasn't trapped in a barrier, I would be walking this way now…" He then pointed to the right of him.

"Oh, you know a Mithra and an Elvaan having lesbo-sex is something you've always wanted to see…"

Dervask then thought for a second and then yelled out, "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Hey, where did Nausi go?"

Dervask the looked around and then mumbled, "Damn it all … I blame this on you, Kagi!"

"Fair enough!"

Time pasted quickly for the children, all of them becoming more skilled in their fields. Nausi though, seemed to distance herself from the others more and more as time went on.

On the last day of their training, Vendisioh put all of them into a pitch-black room and stood in the middle of it. Vendisioh grinned and said, "Congrats, after this you all get to go home, take a bath, and sleep as long as you want…" He was not facing them, he was staring off into nothingness.

No one could see each other, but they had a feeling that they weren't alone. Everyone in the room began to mumble, all of it merging together into incoherent babble.

Vendisioh then coughed and said, "Anyway, all you really need to do to get past this test is to defeat the person across the room from you in combat…" He then snapped his fingers and lights turned on. The walls and floor were all made of stone, but there were no torches on the walls to light the room, or any sorce of light for that matter. All of them looked to see themselves on the other side of the room.

"Oh, ha ha, Vendisioh…" Baji said sarcastically, "I sure do love fighting mirrors and all, but I think I'll just do what Kagi is doing and take a nap."

She then began to walk away only to be stopped by Habaki as she said, "I know I'm not the smartest person here, but can anyone else explain to me what the hell is going on right now?"

As Baji looked back to where the mirror was, she noticed her reflection hadn't moved from her spot. The other Baji then walked forward and yelled out, "What's the matter afraid of me? Oh come on, I won't bite … much!" She then laughed.

Baji took a step back and said, "What in the name?"

Dervask looked to her and said, "Wow, she sounds just like you do when you're sleepy!"

Vendisioh then looked over to Baji and said, "Baji, move back to where you were unless you feel like fighting Habaki…"

Baji grinned and said, "What could Habaki do to me? I mean it's easy enough tricking her into running into a wall for crying out loud…"

Vendisioh then coughed and said, "I meant the other Habaki…"

She then thought out loud for a second saying, "Now if she's Habaki's opposite, that means that she would be smart … wait … a smart Habaki? Such a thing would be too powerful to exist in our world … but in their world…" Baji then slowly walked back to where she was before, mumbling, "Damn Habaki, being so damn stupid…"

Vendisioh then grinned and pointed to the group and said, "You will be group white…" He then pointed to the other group and said, "You will be group weiß…"

The other Baji then yelled out, "WooT! Go team weiß!"

The other Habaki then yelled out, "Be quiet Baji, you need to be more serious about things…"

The weiss Baji then grinned and said, "But that's no fun at all!

The white Baji then put her hands over her face in shame and said, "Sweet lord I'm a moron…"

The white Habaki then poke Baji and said, "I think she's funny, why can't you be like her?"

"Because she is a moron…"

Dervask smirked and said, "I think you'd make a better moron…"

Vendisioh then coughed loudly and said, "Okay, well, moving on, who would like to go first?"

The weiss Baji then ran forward and jumped up and down while yelling, "Me! Me, me, me, me, me! I wanna go! Let me go first! I demand it!"

Vendisioh blinked for a second and said, "The Nausis will go first…"

"Don't you mean the Bajis?"

"I said what I ment…"

"But I wanted to go first…"

"Well, I hate you, so it evens out…"

The two Nausis slowly walked forward. The weiss Nausi smirked and said happily, "Hello me who is not me…"

The white Nausi then blinked and said softly, "Umm … Hello…"

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To be me, and at the same time, not to be me. It must be confusing if not mind boggling."

"Isn't confusing and mind boggling the same thing?"

"Maybe, I forget…"

The white Nausi was at a loss for words as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Go Nausi!" Yelled the weiss Baji, "Kick your ass!"

The white Nausi soon became lost in thought trying to figure out the physics of everything that had just happened.

"Fight!" Yelled Vendisioh.

The white Nausi then looked to Vendisioh and said, "What?"

The other Nausi swiftly took out her club and struck her opponent upside the head.

The white Nausi stumbled back and put her hand on her head, then looked at it to check for any blood. All of that being in vain for the other Nausi then thrusted her mallet into Nausi's stomach. Nausi bent forward in pain, only to have her opponent bash her on the head, forcing her to her knees.

The weiss Nausi grinned evilly and said, "Pitiful." She then kicked the white Nausi in the head, causing her the bend over backwards.

Vendisioh then yelled out, "That is enough! Team Weiß wins this match…"

The weiss Baji then jumped up and down cheering, "We're number one! We're number one!"

The weiss Nausi had a satisfied grin on her face as she slowly walked towards the rest of her team.

When the white team noticed that Nausiwasn't getting up, they quickly ran to her to see thather nose was broken, herface was bruisedand she wascoughing continuously.

"Damn it…" Dervask mumbled, "How hard did she hit her!"

Habaki balled her fist and stomped over to the weiss Nausi. She growled and yelled out, "What is wrong with you? It's one thing to knock her to the ground, but you just used excessive force just for the hell of it! What are you trying to do? Kill someone?"

All of the team turned to her with a glare on their faces. "Your just mad because you lost…" The weiss Nausi said, "It's not my fault your team sucks in all ways possible…"

"Why you!" Habaki yelled as she pulled her arm back to punch her, only to have the weiss Habaki grab her arm.

"Just stop it, if you want fight, then fight me…" She said, "Assuming you have the guts to take me on…"

The white Habaki growled and said, "Are you naturally annoying, or is that just some strange side effect?"

Vendisioh then looked around and said, "Oh right, I was doing something wasn't I? Okay, the two Habakis, you fight next, get into the center or I will smote you…"

Both Habakis went into the center and faced each other, the white one was growling the entire time saying, "I will beat the hell out of you and have your stupid white mage heal you, just so that way I can beat the shit out of you again!"

"Fight!" Vendisioh then yelled out.

The white Habaki then without realizing it, drained all emotion from her face.

((To save time I will now call white Habaki wHabaki and weiss Habaki vHabaki))

Both Habakis quickly took their greatkatanas off their backs, but vHabaki attacked first. She slashed overhead downward. wHabaki quickly stepped to the side, pulling back her blade she then swung her blade at vHabaki, only to find it in vane. vHabaki bent over backwards, dodging the blow with ease. wHabaki then quickly crouched down and continued to spin around, aiming her sword downward. The weight of vHabaki's sword was too great for her to easily stand back up, but she tried to anyway. The blade of wHabaki dug its self into vHabaki's knee cap. The sound of snapping cartilage and a scream of pain filled the room. wHabaki then slowly yanked her blade from vHabaki's knee, she then pointed her blade at her and said, "Do you give up?"

vHabaki glared at her and said, "I will never give up!"

"Is that so?" wHabaki said with a grin, "Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you then!" She then raised her sword and slashed downward at her throat, only to be stopped by the words, "That is enough, team White wins this match…" spoken by Vendisioh.

wHabaki sinisterly and said, "Congrats, you live … for now…" She then began to walk back to her team's side.

vHabaki growled and yelled out, "Hypocrite! You say we shouldn't try to kill each other, but you tried to kill me just now!"

wHabaki stopped in her tracks and looked back to her weiss from and said simply, "That is because unlike you, when I amin a real fight I don't let my emotions control me, but I guess I did that for no reason, you were so easily defeated that it wasn't even a real fight…" She then began to walk forward again, no longer caring about her other self. As she reached her team she looked to Nausi and said, "You are lucky you don't have to go into combat, it would drive you to insanity…" Habaki then sighed heavily and then yelled out cheerfully, "Damn I am bad ass!" She then began jumping upand down, chanting, "We beat you! We're winning!"

The other Habaki then yelled out, "It's tied you moron!"

"Same difference!"

"Okay the next match will be…" Vendisioh started out, "The Kagis!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Next Chapter: Return to Reality (for real this time! I hope….)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Side Notes: This looks like a good spot for a cliff hanger … plus this chapter is getting pretty long as it is…

This makes my longest chapter yet … I feel tingly…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hate me now? Show it! Review like your life depended on it!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Squeenix owns all rites to FFXI. I own all characters and storyline so far.


	4. Return to Reality

Rebellion

Chapter 4: Return to Reality

4444444444444444444

I have writer's block to the one hundredth power…

4444444444444444444

The white Kagi rolled over and continued to sleep, not wanting to do anything but. The entire group sighed and looked to each other.

"We should probably wake her up…" Dervask said in a somewhat scared tone, "Umm… Habaki! You do it!"

"Hell no!" Habaki yelled out, "Last time I did that she tried to break my neck!" She then looked around and said, "Baji, you go do it! You've never woken her up before and now is a perfect time to start!"

Baji rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yes, with what you just said, I sure would love to wake her up…" Baji then blinked for a second and then said, "Wait, why don't we sent Dervask, he could easily take the damage!"

"Yeah, but I haven't fought yet…" Dervask said, "If I get damaged I could lose my fight. Besides, last time I did she threw me across the room!"

"How about Nausi!" Habaki said, "I doubt Kagi would hurt a white mage … right?"

The three then looked around to see Nausi kneeling down and shaking Kagi. They all looked to each other, not quite sure what to do.

"K-Kagi, wake up…" Nausi said nervously, "I-it's ... it's your turn to fight … Kagi?"

Kagi then rolled over and looked at Nausi saying, "You do know what I do when people wake me up right?"

Nausi slowly nodded and said, "Y-Yes…"

Kagi then sighed and slowly stumbled to her feet, trying to gain her balance. She then glared at Nausi and pulled out one of her katanas. She then raised it into the air and switched the blade around to the dull end. She then slashed downward at Nausi's head, only to stop an inch away and then lightly bop her. Kagi then slowly walked to the center, her other self already tapping her foot in impatience.

Nausi looked at Kagi walk away and slowly mumbled, "A-a bop on the head? No throwing across the room or breaking neck? Just a bop on the head?"

Habaki smirked and said, "See, I told you she wouldn't! That must mean I am the smartest out of all of you!"

The white Kagi stepped into the middle in front of her weiss form. She then smiled and said, "I hope this match will last much longer, don't you?"

vKagi smiled and nodded. They then both unsheathed their swords and got into their battle stances.

"This will not do for a bad ass ninja fight!" Vendisioh said as he looked around the arena. He then snapped his fingers and a gold circle lit up the area. Within seconds a large jungle appeared where the stone floor was. "Now this is an arena fit for a bad ass ninja fight."

Both got slightly out of their battle positions to look around at what had just appeared.

wKagi looked around, somewhat captivated, while saying, "Amazing isn't it? Kind of reminds you of that one time, right?"

vKagi nodded, but her nod was completely unnoticed by wKagi.

wKagi shook her head and said, "Oh come on, you have to remember, it was the reason you became a ninja!"

vKagi then nodded again, but she still went unobserved.

wKagi then sighed and said, "How could you not remember? The Elvaan and Mithra…" Her words were then stopped by vKagi as she spun wKagi around and nodded in a most infuriated way.

wKagi smirked and said, "Oh, so you do remember! Why didn't you just say so?"

vKagi had a look upon her face like as if to say, "I loath you…" The entire weiss team couldn't help but snicker at what had played out.

wKagi then grinned and said, "What's the matter, have I caught your tongue?"

vKagi then grasped her katanas tighter and growled infuriated. She got back into her battle position, her eyes burning with vehemence.

"Fight!" Yelled Vendisioh.

vKagi instantly charged forward at her opponent, slashing rabidly.

wKagi jumped back trying to avoid the slashes, but instead slammed into a tree. She quickly tried to parry the strikes, only to have vKagi's katanas stab into her sleeves, pinning her to the tree. wKagi quickly forced herself forward, ripping off the sleeves of her gi, while vKagi took out two kunais to replace her katanas. wKagi charged at her and sliced horizontally, only to have vKagi jump over the blow and land on wKagi's head. She then jumped again, soaring into the foliage of the treetops above. A shower of kunais then rained down on her foe.

"Damn it…" wKagi mumbled, "She's not pulling any stops…" She quickly jumped to the side and rolled, being cut by five kunais down the side of her body. She then jumped up into the treetops, pursuing her challenger.

A kunai came flying toward her, only to be batted away with a slash of her katana. wKagi charged forward, towards where the kunai had came from. vKagi fell from the canopy and yelled out in wrath. The banshee's cry made wKagi's eyes widen slightly as vKagi's kunais came down to meet wKagi's katanas. The vast power caused the branch that wKagi was standing on to shatter almost instantly. As the two plummeted, vKagi threw one of her kunais at her opponent; wKagi was too stunned from the last blow to move. The kunai gashed into her leg, completely voiding out any chance of landing safely. vKagi lifted up her last kunai to take the final blow, she grinned bloodlustingly as her kunai drew closer and closer the her enemy's throat.

"That is enough!" yelled Vendisioh, "Team Weiß win this match!"

The two hit the ground and wKagi yelled out in pain. Not for hitting the ground, but because vKagi stabbed her kunai into wKagi's shoulder, completely stunning her arm.

vKagi growled loudly, wishing she could have killed her opponent for mocking her before the match.

"Must be tough being you…" wKagi said with a slight chuckle.

Without thinking, vKagi retrieved the kunai from wKagi's shoulder and stabbed down towards wKagi's neck.

"Being mute and having so many things to say…" wKagi said with a smirk.

vKagi stopped instantly, she looked down at her adversary and mouthed out the words, _What would you know?_

"Absolutely nothing, except for the fact that with how you act it must be hard…"

_What are you even trying to prove?_

"Nothing, but I would like to know who cut your tongue off…"

vKagi paused for a moment before mouthing out the words, _That is none of your business…_

"Fine then, if you don't want to tell me I am fine with that." wKagi said with a smirk, "Hope you feel better now that you took all your anger out on me?"

vKagi began to mouth something out, but then Vendisioh then yelled out, "Why yes, I did say that match ended, amazing that they hadn't gotten off the field yet, I guess they just didn't hear me!"

The two looked to each other and blushed in embarrassment. wKagi grunted in pain as she pulled the kunai from her leg. vKagi stood up and began walking away, only to turn around and look back to see her other self trying to slowly limp away. vKagi rolled her eyes and turned back around, continuing to walk away, but now at a much slower pace, looking back every other couple of seconds.

Vendisioh tapped his foot, seeing both Kagis take their time to get back to their teams. His lower eyelid began to twitch as he saw wKagi's legs give out and vKagi rush over to help her up. The moogle sighed heavily and snapped his fingers, gold circles appeared around both Kagis and in an instant they were teleported to their team's sides. "I suggest that no one else takes that long to get to their side, cause if you do, I will start smoting instead of helping!" He yelled out. He then sighed and snapped his fingers again, causing another gold circle appeared around the arena, the jungle disappeared in an instant. Vendisioh then looked around at the stone floor, a somewhat depressed look on his face. "I miss my jungle of Badassditude…" He mumbled with a sigh. He then shook his head and cleared his throat. He looked around to see the Weiß Baji crossing her fingers and continuously chanting, "Pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me…"

Vendisioh sighed and called out, "The Bajis will be the next match!"

The Weiß Baji then looked to her team, then back to Vendisioh. A large grin grew on her face and she ran to the middle and screamed out, "YES! I am finally able to fight! I have been waiting for this all day!"

"It hasn't even been an hour yet!" Yelled the white Baji, "How could you have been waiting for it all day?"

"Obviously I was expecting something like this to happen…"

"How could you possibly expect anything close to this happen?"

"I'm magical, I can do anything…"

"You're an idiot who is only capable of proving your own stupidity!"

"Ha! You just called yourself an idiot! You're stupid!"

wBaji couldn't say a word, she was overwhelmed by the sheer stupidity of the statement. "Gah!" wBaji blurted out, "Your stupidity is sending my brain into seizures!"

vBaji blinked in confusion for a moment only to respond with, "But how could your brain go into a seizure if it has no muscles?"

"Gah! How can you be such a moron and yet have the brain cells to even think that up?"

"I told you, I'm magic!"

"Why…" wBaji said, clawing her fists and baring her fangs, "Why do I become you when in a stupor? Why?" Her face then grimaced as she yelled out, "Why dost thou haunt me!" She then clawed in the direction of her mind's poltergeist, shooting stone spikes from the floor at her.

With a smirk and a lift of her hand, vBaji raised a wall of stone and shattered the spires of her demented friend.

"Don't think me weak!" wBaji yelled out as she flung the obstacle aside. "Mine strength is more vast than anything tangible! But is only second to thy ignorance!" She then put her hands together, her hands still clawed. A large section of the wall charged forth, heading towards vBaji.

vBaji quickly pulled the stone floor over herself and made a round barrier, only to have it be crushed into rubble by the force of the walls.

wBaji looked around as the dust cleared, mumbling, "No, she couldn't have been killed that easily…"

A small hole formed behind wBaji, vBaji shot from the ground and quickly tried to strike at her other self.

With a deviled smirk wBaji quickly bent down, avoiding the attack, and made an upward hand gesture. A stone spear shot from the ground and impaled her most hated opponent.

As the blood slowly trickled down the spike wBaji cackled and yelled out, "Thee must be in pain, after all, I did just make a large hole in thou's heart, that is, assuming the whole heart isn't a hole…"

vBaji chuckled and said softly, "Your jokes really suck, and you know that, right?"

wBaji grinned and said, "If thee truly wished to die, thou shouldst hath spoken it…" She then moved her hand back to begin a gesture, but Vendisioh then yelled out, "STOP!" wBaji froze in place and time.

Vendisioh quickly hovered over to the impaled girl and placed his hand on the stone spire, vanishing it in an instant. As the now comatose body hit the ground, Vendisioh began charging a spell, he then began to make gestures with his hands and while he did so, parts of vBaji's body began to recompose. First the spinal nerves, then the spinal column, then her heart, after that her rib cage, and finally her skin. Vendisioh hovered to the ground and whispered something into vBaji's ear. She slowly nodded and got to her feet, her legs were shaking violently as she slowly made her way back to her side.

Vendisioh then sighed and yelled out, "Normally I would disqualify White Baji for doing something like that during a match, but unfortunately that was not a match. Seeing as Weiß Baji is in no condition to fight, she has agreed to let team white take the point for this match…" He then looked to the frozen Baji and snapped his finger, unfreezing her and flinging her across the room at the same time. A loud thump broke the silence of the room as the previously insane Baji was knock unconscious.

Vendisioh looked around the room and yelled out, "The next and final match will be between the Dervasks. This fight will decide who goes home and who stays longer…"

Both Dervasks had already made it to the center while Vendisioh was talking. "Can't he do anything but state the obvious?" complained vDervask.

"I heard he's very good at PDWHS…" commented wDervask, "But he will never be as good at sleeping than us!"

"Of course not! For we are…"

"Dervask, sleeper of anywhere!" They both yelled in unison.

An uncomfortable silence fell, only to be interrupted by wDervask, "We are such losers…"

"I prefer the term, badassditudly challenged…" vDervask stated, trying to be politically correct, "But I'm sure you can call yourself whatever you want."

wDervask was at a loss for words, so all he did was just sigh and shake his head.

"No more talking! Fight now! I'm getting tired!" Vendisioh yelled out, "FIGHT!"

Both Dervasks shrugged and charged at each other, a right punch and a left hook flew, they both hit each other's fists, doing no damage in the least. They jumped back, glared, and yelled out, "You bastard, you punched me in the fist!" They both blinked in a slight shock, but then roared, "At least I didn't kick you in the shins!" They both took a step back, then they scratched their chins and spoke, "Oh, you're good…" They then charged at each other again, they drew back one leg and kicked it forward, hitting their challenger in the shin. "You bastard!" They yelled, "You kicked me in the shin!" The jumped up and down, their hands covering their damaged shins. "That's it! I don't have time for this anymore!" They charged at their rival and yelled out, "Hundred Fist!"

The area erupted in the sound of fist hitting fist, bones breaking, flesh tearing, and cartilage snapping. Every punch hit its adversary's punch, except for the last one. The two Dervasks pulled their arms back and then punched forward, putting the entire force of their body into the single punch. The blow hit its mark as it knocked the wind out its opponent and sent him flying. Both Dervasks laid on the ground, their only movement being rolling around in pain from the final blow. "I can't get up…" They both mumbled, "I give up!"

It took them a second to realize what happened and then yelled out, "You give up? That means I win! You? But you said you gave up first! Stop copying me! Stop it! STOP IT!" Both of them were now on their feet, but still to tired to move their arms or legs any more.

They growled for a while before Vendisioh yelled out, "Okay, this is insanity on a stick! But there is no stick! That's jut how insane this is! Screw it, both of you are going home! Because this match won't have an outcome … ever…"

Vendisioh snapped his fingers and a gold circle formed around each person and each of them quickly disappeared.

All the children were thrown into the kitchen into a big pile. "Are we home now?" Habaki asked, "Cause I can't move my head…"

"Maybe if Kagi didn't weigh so much I could tell you, but I can't move either…" Baji complained.

"I wouldn't be so heavy if both Nausi and Dervask wasn't on top of me…" Kagi stated.

"Sorry…" Nausi said, "But I can't move … Dervask is on top of me…"

"Dervask!" Yelled Baji, "Get the hell off!"

"Sleepy … sleepy … sleeeeeepy…" murmured Dervask as he slowly fell into slumber.

"Did he go to sleep?" panicked Baji, "Sweet Altana, we're stuck here forever now!"

4444444444444444444

Next Chapter: Laughter of Tears

4444444444444444444

Side notes: Very anticlimactic, aren't I? Also further more, I would like to say Happy Birthday to Borof Areguzanda! WooT! U 73H L337 F00!

4444444444444444444

Hate my anticlimactic ending? Confused about the next chapter title? Rabid monkeys attacking your house? Then review, or die trying!

4444444444444444444

I would like to thank everyone who is reading this, for without you, I would be very lonely…

4444444444444444444

Squeenix owns all rites to FFXI. I own all characters and storyline so far.


	5. Laughter of Tears

Rebellion

Chapter 5: Laughter of Tears

555555555555555555555555

Memories are painful, but they teach a lesson.

Now to make up my own history of Vanadeil for the sake of insanity…

Sake in both pronunciations, of course.

Note: The last part of this was completed a long time after the first and middle section, but that is probably noticeable.

555555555555555555555555

Vendisioh coughed loudly to get an undivided attention. "You are all probably wondering why I named the opposing team Weiß instead of something like black or something else…" Vendisioh explained, "I said Weiß because it is the Deutsch word for white, you see, Deutsch was the original language of the Hume, though most of the International language was influence by Deutsch, but it was also heavily altered thanks to the Galka language of L337." He then rubbed his chin in thought and said, "You see, without the Galka, or rather, without the Galka proving they were equal to the Hume, most of International would be Deutsch words, such as Weiß. In actuality it was nothing more than a metaphor!"

"No one cares Vendisioh!" Baji yelled out, "Now shut up and turn off your moronic time freeze and get Dervask off of us!"

"There is no spoon…" Dervask mumbled, still sleeping.

"Number one…" Vendisioh began stating, "I already put time back into its normal rhythm. Number two; I am way too lazy to even try to do that. And number three; why do that when your father could easily do it for me?"

Soltreb then looked at the pile that was his children and sighed, "You really need to learn not to put them into a pile like that, Vendisioh…" Soltreb then crouched down slightly and poke Dervask just below his bottom left rib. Dervask instantly rolled over and continued to sleep. Soltreb then smirked and said, "I believe that's twenty points for me."

"FREEDOM!!!" Baji yelled when she had been relinquished, "Sweet Altana, yes!"

After everyone had gotten to their feet, except Dervask who was still asleep, Habaki let out a loud yawn and stated, "You know, freedom goes best with a side of sleep…"

Soltreb blinked as the comment was said, mumbling, "Strange, I could have sworn freedom went best with alcohol and cookies…" He then thought for a moment and mumbled, "Wait a second, if they are asleep then that mean I might have a chance to…" He then looked around and said, "Well if you're all that tired, then I guess you can sleep for now and go hunt later today or maybe even tomorrow…"

Dervask then yelled out in his sleepy stupor, "WooT! Sleep!" He then yawned and went back to sleep on the floor.

The yawn seemed contagious. First Habaki, then Nausi, then Baji, and finally Kagi yawned loudly. Habaki then smirked and said, "You may have the upper hand now, but you shall never get me to sleep so easily…"

"If you go to sleep now I will bake you cookies tomorrow." Soltreb said with a grin, "But you have to get Dervask back into his bed…"

Habaki looked around to everyone and then finally said, "You win this day old man, but you have not won the … ummm … cookies?" She then thought for a moment and then yelled out, "They better be damn good cookies!" Habaki then grabbed one of Dervask's legs and began to drag him away.

A sleepy "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" could be heard from Dervask, that is, until they got to the stairs in which it was replaced with, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow!"

The rest of them slowly followed, continuing to keep the yawn alive by passing it back and forth.

Soltreb looked back and forth, making sure that no one was around. He then grinned mischievously and slowly slinked out of the room.

Inside the next room:

Vendisioh, who had left the previous room several minutes before, coughed and stated, "In lack of better words, all your children are messed up, Nausi has huge self esteem issues, Baji is a funny talking psychopath, Dervask is a controlled narcoleptic, Habaki has some form of split personalities, and Kagi apparently wishes to be some kind of shield for everyone." Vendisioh then coughed and continued, "All and all, your entire family is fucked up in the head, I blame this on Soltreb, and I think you should too…"

Daida sighed and said, "Is there anything you can't blame on someone else?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The alcohol and cookie incident?"

"That was completely Morvagor's fault for suggesting it, how was I suppose to know Soltreb was such a light weight?"

"You drugged his drink so you could win the drinking contest…"

"He worked in a bar! How was I supposed to know he couldn't take it?"

"Because at the beginning of the entire thing he said he never drank alcohol before…"

"That was a ploy, I knew he could have even beat Morvagor if he wanted, he was just waiting for the right moment, I had to take him out!"

"What in the name of Altana are you talking about!? Morvagor is a Galka who owned the bar Soltreb worked in!"

"Exactly, it would be the last thing you'd expect, but I am too good for that, I knew he was hiding his true power, like the thief he is!"

"But he's a bard."

"Oh… well… … My bad?"

"Just leave now before I stab you."

"Fine." Vendisioh then spread his wings and took flight. He stopped himself midair after leaving and said out loud, "Wait a second, what does that have to do with my blaming things on other people?"

With a loud sigh, Daida sat down and looked up to the ceiling, thinking to herself, 'What if I never did return Soltreb's flute to him? What if we never returned to Windurst?' She then looked to the floor and mumbled, "If anyone here finds out he has a class we could be in so much…" Daida was quickly cut off as Soltreb tackle hugged her to the ground.

"I don't even want to know what you're doing, so just get off of me…" Daida complained.

"No one is going to find out, and even if they do, no one will be able to do anything about it, after all, I am the brother of my sister…" Soltreb said softly into her ear trying to calm her of her previous concern.

"That has to be the vaguest sentence I have ever heard you say since the first thing you said to me…"

"I am somebody?" Soltreb questioned, "Are you sure I didn't say something vaguer? I'm pretty sure I once said that I was something, that is a little vaguer, isn't it?"

"Did you say it when I was around?"

"No, not really…"

"Then how would I know about it?"

"Magic?"

"Do I look like a mage to you?"

"Well if you turn your head a little and squint really hard, yes…"

Daida almost chuckled, but was cut off by to Soltreb caressing her ears.

"S…stop!" Daida stuttered, "W…What if the children…"

"They're asleep…" Soltreb reassured, "Don't worry…"

Somewhere in a bar in Bastok:

A small twelve-year-old, half-Elvaan half-Hume looked around and his right ear twitched as he yelled out, "I sense perversion!"

A Galka behind the bar looked at the kid, and then looked to an Elvaan, whom he was previously talking to, and said, "What in the name of all things good have you done to your son, Valminic?"

The Elvaan smiled and said, "Well, Morvagor, I have taught him the most important thing in life, how to be perverse!"

Morvagor looked to the child, then back to Valminic. Morvagor then picked up a beer mug and proceeded to chuck it at the child's head. The child fell to the ground, his eyes wide from the shocking blow to the head. After the loud thump vibrated through the floor the child did not move, but a somewhat tall, female Hume walked into the room from a back room. "Okay, Morvagor, I'm done with checking the stock, everything is…" She said looking from a list, only to look towards the child and asked, "Why is Tricay on the floor?"

"Because Morvagor threw a mug at him!" Valminic answered.

"I was only trying to save him from Valminic's teachings!" Morvagor said in his defense.

The woman blinked only once before she pulled out a knife, jumped at Morvagor, and held the knife point blank to his throat while mumbling, "You dare touch my son again and I'll kill you!" Without a moment's hesitation she jumped over the counter towards Tricay. She then knelt down and supported his head up while saying, "Are you okay, honey?"  
The child blinked like as if he had just regained consciousness and stated happily, "I had a vision! I saw all the Yagudo, they were doing naughty, sexual things!"

Morvagor blinked at the boy strangely and then said, "That's impossible, the Yagudo breeding season has been over with for a month and the only time they breed outside of that is when they're going to war!" Everyone's face turned grim, except Morvagor who had yet to grasp the obvious. "What!?" Morvagor said, looking at everyone strangely, "All I said was when Yagudo breed like that they're going to w…5H17!"

Somewhere inside Dervask's dream:

Dervask laid and stood, amazingly at the same time, on the floor of the dreamscape. A large circular shaped figure then appeared and yelled out, "Bright yellow justice is for me, the Waffle King, for I am Lord of Gelatin!"

Dervask blinked in confusion and said, "How can you be both the Lord of Gelatin and king of Waffles?"

The giant gelatin waffle then grinned and said plainly, "Because I have the power of smeg-a-mix…"

"Smeg … a … mix?"

"It is the jelly filling of a crouton, but without the power of monkey fandango…"

"Do you mean super crouton? But that is only a legend!"

"Legends are to be flogged by the power of my magic pants…"

"But using the magical pink pants could destroy the world!"

"I need back up, I'm going delicatessen!"

"Fool! Only true masters can go delicatessen!"

"I am fool to none!" The giant gelatin waffle then yelled out, "Go Meat Magic!" And in that instant he turned into a giant gelatin waffle salami. Dervask's amazement did not last long, for a large light then appeared around the gelatin waffle salami. The light seemed to possess the being's words as he said, "N0085 R 0N 73H W4Y 2 PWN J00, 8U7 J00 MU57 PWN D3M W17 L337 H4XORZ5 4 6R347 JU57IC3…"

"Is this a part of going delicatessen? Because how am I suppose to give you back up if I can't understand you!"

"73H L4663R5 C4N7 C 73H 71M35 CH4N63D, 7H3Y N33D 2 637 0FF 73H 56k…"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Dervask yelled at the top of his lungs, "You make no sense, and what the hell is fifty-six kay!?"

"D0N7 9ULL 0FF 50M3 L3R0Y J1NK1N5 5H17!" The gelatin waffle salami said as he began to disappear into golden rings, the same ones that were used by Vendisioh. In an instant the world began to rumble violently, forcing Dervask back into the real world.

Back in the real world:

The ground shook violently, the floor shattered and a cloud of dirt and wood blinded all. Screams were heard, muffled by the rubble that surrounded the children. Though Dervask did not realize it at the time, the loudest of the screams were his own, but these screams were not in the name of fear, but in the name of something not even he knew of.

Some distance away, new soldiers ran about in a panic while their superiors tried to bring order to their discord. With an unnoticed path, two beings clad in shadows made their way past the closing gates of the Windurstian walls and to the outside. This hellish field made even pandemonium look welcoming. The army that stood before them was not that of the Yagudo, it was something much more vile than that. Black iron covered their bodies completely, like soulless puppets they held no faces under their masks, just glowing red eyes and an insignia painted on their chests. A bleeding rook from a chessboard being impaled by a saber was this insignia; something that was quite memorable to the two in shadows, for this was the army of Saberrook, a man from a land too far away for normal people to know of. The shadows then removed themselves to reveal Soltreb and Daida holding unorthodox weaponry. Daida was covered with iron like the warrior she was, but holding a silver hilt without a blade or hand guard. Soltreb was dressed in a generic bard's garb with his flute tied around his neck, but he held onto an electric guitar, something that seemed far out of place in this realm. Each of the warriors slowly removed heavy plated tower shields from their backs and in unison, attached them to their left forearm. From the back of those shields they brought forth the most misplaced items of all on the field, submachine guns. Without a moment's passing they aimed and fired upon the two as well as any archer foolish enough to get on the walls. With demon's aim each bullet hit the archers on the wall, one bullet for each of them, all in their heads without a single miss. Though a different outcome came to the two with the unorthodox weaponry. From Daida's bladeless hilt came an intense yellow glow. With a stroke of her hand and a great amount of finesse, the blade intercepted and burned away each bullet directed at her. Soltreb did not even move from his position, instead he played a single note on his guitar; this in turn spawned a large amplifier in front of him, the object taking the bullet for him. In an instant Soltreb began to play a single chord rapidly again and again, spawning thousands of amplifiers until a huge wall stood before him. A gold, glowing wire then appeared from the guitar and hooked itself into one of the amplifiers and from that amplifier more golden wires appeared. Each wire hooked into another amplifier and soon they were all hooked into one another. A pedal then appeared in front of him and he stepped on it while mumbling, "Distortion makes everything sound better." He then put his finger in between two strings and dragged his finger up the neck of the guitar and at the end struck a single note creating a loud boom, shattering the iron creatures. Daida was covering her ears with her free arm at the time. As soon as the sound stopped ringing out she then uncovered her ears and charged forward towards the armored fiends. Her yellow blade of light cut through them as if they were air. The armored creatures began to fire almost randomly at the speeding yellow blade, hitting their allies far more than even getting close to hitting her. Soltreb soon began to play his guitar again, but this time his devastating notes seemed to be targeted to specific areas away from Daida. He then pointed his guitar to the sky and in an instant his hands and his guitar were encased in a torrent of blue fire. He then began to play an extremely fast song, causing golden rings to appear next to each of the soldiers. Daida then began to flee for her life as Soltreb stepped down on his pedal again and played an extremely loud chord, shattering every last soldier, except one. This one did not hold a gun and shield like all the others, instead he held a weapon much like Daida's, except its blade was a dark red, as well as the fact that this man wore no helmet, instead he showed his pale skin and Hume form.

"Guten tag, Mädchen!" spoke the man, "It's been so long and I see you've grown weak, but at least not as weak as those creatures." He then pointed to a horde of Yagudo charging towards the man. "Amazing, aren't they, they cast away their plans to take back their land to try and defeat me…" continued the man, "They must sense the force in me and foolishly see me a great threat." He then held out an open hand towards the charging force.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Daida as she threw her saber at the man, "They have nothing to do with this!" As the blade spun across the field at the man he simple motioned his other hand at the blade, throwing it back at the Mithra woman with an unseen force. As the Yagudo closed in on the man he then quickly clasped his hand and in an instant all the feathered men fell to the ground, blood gushing from their mouths.

"Do you like it, Mädchen?" Asked the man, "I call it mass force death!"

"You monster!" Yelled Daida as she got her hands on her saber again. The man smiled and opened his mouth as if to say something, but a wall of amplifiers appearing around him cut him off. Soltreb then struck one last chord as loud as he could, trying to obliterate the man, but he quickly sliced open every last amplifier, freeing himself from the wall.

"Annoying." Stated the man as he pointed an open hand at Soltreb. With as much haste as she could use, Daida sped towards the man in hopes to kill him before he could kill her beloved with his force death. With a smirk the man spun round and sliced Daida in half, his ploy worked without a flaw. As Soltreb looked on at the sight of his wife being killed he could not help but be enraged, pure rage, a bloodlust that would never be quenched, and a fire in his eyes that would never be doused. He charged forth at the man with a speed unlike any other, his guitar being held in both hand and being flailed about as if it were a mace. With a loud crack the guitar broke at the neck and the Mithra man grabbed the strings and began to choke the man, crushing his weak neck with the guitar strings. The man would never breathe again, but that did not mean he could not kill one more. He lifted his free hand and with an unseen force, crushed Soltreb's lungs and heart in a single move. In the few moments were Soltreb's mind was still active his thoughts wondered to his wife and his children and how he felt that he failed them. Amazingly enough, Daida's glowing blade was still extended and as the man fell backwards, he was impaled on the blade through the heart. It would not take long for this battlefield to be discovered, but the military figures that did find this place had a much different story to tell of it.

Daida was claimed as a hero that defeated an army on her own and Soltreb went down in history as a worthless creature that merely got in her way. Daida's children were held as celebrities, except for Dervask who was only pitied as a poor child that lost his parents. Although all of the children's pain was great, Dervask's pain was far greater, for he was watching the events of the battle unfold for he had climbed on top of one of the walls before the battle and hid as well as he could as archers' bodies piled up around him. "This sexist society must pay for its stupidity!" Thought Dervask in his mind, "My father was not a worthless creature that deserves such a thankless status of a being that could do nothing to help!"

End Prolog.

555555555555555555555555

Next Chapter: Ten Years Later

555555555555555555555555

Side Notes: Now, you may be thinking to yourself, is Daida a Jedi, or is Soltreb a Guitar Hero? Well, the answer is yes. Of course the fact that you're now thinking to yourself, that makes no god damn sense! Well, it does, but you have to wait for the explanation!

555555555555555555555555

Hate me for killing off their parents? Hate me for not killing of Vendisioh? Hate me for thinking about killing Vendisioh? Then review, or die trying!

555555555555555555555555

I would like to thank everyone who is reading this, for without you, I would be very lonely…

555555555555555555555555

Squeenix owns all rites to FFXI. I own all characters and storyline so far.


	6. Ten Years Later

Rebellion

Chapter 6: Ten Years Later

6666666666666666666666

And I'm back!

I'm currently playing FFXI again on Pandemonium server!

Also, I was lying, Daida was not a Jedi, nor was that other guy that used the force.

Trust me, it will make sense later!

I promise!

6666666666666666666666

A young half-Elvaan half-Hume ran across the Buburimu Peninsula with a much older Galkan following right behind him. His right ear twitched and he yelled out, "Goblin to the right!" They both then began to turn left. In time the gate of Mhaura became visible and the young one began to yell, "All it is now is a mad dash for the gates! Go, go, go!" They both began to speed up, but the Galkan was undoubtedly slower. The red haired Galkan then began to mumble, "Damn my tiny Galkan legs!"

"Hurry up, Morvagor!" yelled the younger as he reached the gate, "We don't have much time, we might miss the Ferry!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, damn it!" Yelled Morvagor, "And you're one to talk, Tricay, if I remember you're the one that held up the ferry last time!"

"Less talking, more running!" Tricay yelled as he ran behind the Galkan, just to push him along quicker.

As the two entered the small port town they could not help but collapse from exhaustion. As Morvagor looked up towards the docks he yelled out, "The ferry is here!"

Tricay then quickly got to his feet and shouted, "Someone stop the ferry!"

While the two were running for the ferry a voice yelled out to them, "It doesn't work that way!"

As the two reached the tollbooth for the ferry Morvagor slapped down one hundred gil and pushed his way past the Galkan guard, almost knocking him over. Tricay tried to do the same, but it soon became apparent that Galkans are hard to move, so instead Tricay just jumped the small wooden fence and quickly ran towards the ferry. "Go on without me!" Yelled Tricay

"I intend to!" Replied Morvagor. He then walked into the ferry and looked around at the passengers. There was a group of Mithra in the corner near the doors that would lead up to the deck; they all looked strangely familiar to him.

"Checking out the fine Mithra, right?" asked Tricay, "And here I thought you Galka were suppose to be devoid of perverse thoughts."

"We are…" mumbled Morvagor, "It's just that, they seem familiar to me."

"They're going to be familiar to me too, in my pants." Tricay said as he looked to the one with long, tied back hair, "Nothing like a Mithra monk."

"In your pants?"

"In my pants."

The boat then began to sail away and the other passengers quickly opened the doors to the decks and ran to the tops of the steps, most likely to fish. All the Mithra had left except a small white mage that apparently preferred the color black to red. Tricay smirked at the girl, but she acted like as if she did not notice it. His smirk faltered for a second, but he then said, "I was just wondering, if you would like to see inside of my pants." He stood with a great sense of pride for the inside of his pants, but the girl continued to not respond, it was almost like she was just a statue or robot of some kind. He then sighed and stated, "No one likes that joke." Usually by now he would get at least the smallest smirk by now, but she continued to act lifeless and unresponsive. Tricay paused and then continued with, "I think I'm just going to go now." He then quickly walked through the doors and up the steps to the deck. Morvagor then looked to the girl and decided to sit down next to her.

With a heavy sigh the Galkan spoke, "You know, you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up like that." The girl had no response. The Galkan sighed again and then slowly said, "I'm sure they fought to the last breath to defend you all." The Mithra quickly cringed as if she was in pain. "I doubt they had any regrets about it, they did have a long time to think about it." The girl then began to bite her lip, trying to keep herself from crying. "I would know." Continued the Galkan, "I was there when we were all told of our fates, and I can assure you that they would have chosen the same path a thousand times over."

"Who are you?!" yelled Nausi with tear filled eyes.

"Morvagor." He said plainly.

Up on the deck Tricay looked around at all the people fishing. "If one of these bastards catches a Sea Horror I'm out of here." He mumbled. The half Elvaan then noticed the longhaired Mithra fishing in a corner and slowly approached. "Would you like to see inside of my pants?"

The Mirthra then turned to look at him and said, "Sorry, but I'm not homosexual." And with that Dervask went back to fishing.

Tricay's jaw dropped and soon after he yelled out, "What, how, why are you male!?"

Dervask then thought for a moment and said, "Ask your parents."

Tricay was about to yell out something else, but his right ear then twitched and he felt an enormous force on his mind. "I sense a disturbance in the perversion." He then looked to his right and saw a Mithra ninja looking at him; the power of her perversion was ungodly! "Who are you?" he mouthed out to her, "And why are you such a pervert."

"Kagi." She said plainly, "Because my father was a pervert obviously."

"Yours too!?" Yelled out Tricay, "So then you too know the power of the perversion."

"The what?"

"Never mind." He said as he then began to slowly walk back down into the ship. As he opened the door to the innards of the ship the faintest sound of crying from Nausi could be heard to the sharpest of ears, like that of a Mithra or an Elvaan. Tricay quickly rushed down the stairs, most likely because in his mind depressed girls mean it's easier to get some sex. Kagi quickly followed him, seeing as she was the oldest sibling she felt it was her duty to take care of the rest of them, especially Nasui and Baji the youngest. Habaki and Baji did not hear the cry mostly because of Habaki was too busy proclaiming herself Queen of Potatoes. Dervask did not seem to care that much seeing as he was concentrating more on fishing. As Tricay arrived he saw the Mithra crying and Morvagor sitting next to her; seeing this made him do the only right thing any testosterone induced man would do and punched Morvagor across the face. Nausi quickly got to her feet to try and stop this crazy man, but instead Morvagor beat her to it by punching him back. Tricay was knocked backwards a step, but then for no reason suddenly lost his balance and fell head first into Kagi's breasts.

"Dare I ask?" Yelled Kagi.

"He punched me!" Yelled Morvagor.

"I am suddenly extremely happy!" Yelled the muffled voice of Tricay, "In my pants!" He then lifted up his head and then spoke, "I mean… He made her cry!" He then pointed at Nausi.

The ninja Mithra then looked to her younger sister and then to Morvagor and took out both of her small katanas and charged at him yelling, "I'll make you bleed!"

"Hey!" Yelled Tricay as he grabbed Kagi, "No one draws weapons on my friend, even if they do have extremely comfortable boobs!" Without a moment's hesitation Kagi then turned around and stabbed Tricay in the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Yelled Nausi. Kagi complied and took her katana out of Tricay's shoulder.

"Couldn't you have said the before she stabbed me!?" Complained Tricay.

"You're a red mage!" Stated Morvagor, "You can heal yourself so no one cares about your injuries!"

"I'm sure she cares." He responded as he pointed to Nausi.

Before Nausi could respond a voice came from above yelling, "Sea Horror!"

"Every time!" yelled out Tricay, "Well there is no way in Infrit's Cauldron you can get me up there now!" But it soon became apparent to him that the young Mithra was concerned about the people above and the monstrous beast attacking them. "To battle with no regret!" He yelled out as he unsheathed his sword and charged up the steps.

"A woman's fickleness is contagious I assume." Spoke Morvagor as he followed Tricay up the steps. As they opened the doors the giant sea monster floated before them.

"Why was I doing this again?" Asked Tricay.

"Because you think it will impress that girl and you believe that it will help you get into her pants." Responded Morvagor.

"Of course, how foolish of me to ask, it's the only reason any man does anything!" Tricay then charged forward to strike down the beast, but was cut off by a different red mage casting down thunderbolts of untold power. "Oh, I'm sorry." Apologized the red mage, "Did you want to kill that?"

Tricay's spirit was shattered as he responded with, "But if I didn't kill it, how will I get sex?"

"You do realize that the white mage is only sixteen, right?" Asked the red mage.

"No, I didn't…" Stated Tricay, "But how do you know!?"

"Look at my hat!" Explained the red mage while he pointed to his red hat with a white feather in it, "Do you see how awesome this hat is? Well the awesomeness of this hat creates a Deus Ex Machina field around me, allowing me to do whatever I want. Some experts call it badass physics."

"Of course! That explains everything that has to do with ninja and dragoons!"

"You're catching on…" Spoke the red mage as he looked out to sea, "But I must now leave you, for my planet needs me…" And with that the red mage used his badass physics to fly into the sky never to be seen again.

"Bye-bye badass hat man!"

"In retrospect…" Spoke Kagi, "I really shouldn't have drugged my katana before stabbing him."

Morvagor then began to slap Tricay yelling, "Stop being delusional, we're in Selbina!"

"Is that you, grandfather?" Replied Tricay.

"What ever the hell you just stabbed him with…" Spoke the Galkan as he looked to Kagi, "Do you think it would be legal for me to sell it in drink form?"

"I am the Queen of the Potatoes!" Yelled Habaki as she tackled Baji for no reason what so ever.

"Someone kill me!" Exclaimed Baji.

6666666666666666666666

Next Chapter: Meeting Family

6666666666666666666666

Side Notes: I think this one was a little short, but I kinda like it like that.

Also, I did not check this one very well, so for all I knew this chapter has more errors in it than the first version of chapter four!

6666666666666666666666

Every time you review a chapter an angel gets its wings! So do it or I'll kill a kitten!

6666666666666666666666

Squeenix owns all rites to FFXI. I own all characters and storyline so far.


End file.
